Olympus Academy Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2017
01:03 *Still be around hangouts though* 01:03 -_- 01:04 *is not sure why he is being demonized for trying to help* 01:04 *but okay* 01:04 I'm sure she didn't mean it that way? 01:04 idk 01:05 seems like though when she feels overwhelmed she likes to tell the entire chat first before she tells me 01:05 much to my disappointment 01:06 which makes me look like I am being pushy or too insistent 01:06 but whatever 01:07 Hey Taiga 01:07 Now if I had a computer to ACTUALLY run the program I want for my bot, that'd be great 01:07 heya Risa 01:08 hey nat 01:08 pm 01:09 Lara! 01:09 (squeeze) 01:09 Naaaaaat 01:09 what can we work on? 01:09 (squeeze) 01:09 I've been dying to do stuff all day 01:10 User:Sophia McLaren-Cobb/The Green Room 01:10 meep 01:12 o.o 01:12 jeezuz girl 01:13 ft Frost said aye to different RP page templates 01:13 so there is that 01:13 oh? 01:14 What did I miss whilst I was away? 01:14 and what can I do? 01:14 we determined a thing 01:15 what thing? 01:15 Don't diss the thing 01:15 hi 01:15 *Doctor Who* 01:15 we determined a reason why the Vampires would have Council meetings off campus 01:15 *is wondering if nat is even paying attention to pm* 01:16 I am 01:16 e.e 01:16 mersia posted 01:16 aaand I just realized I need to do camp edits or I'm fuck ed 01:26 test 01:26 sooooo like give me an example of another you want done 01:26 pass 01:26 did my original thing go thru? 01:27 the link? 01:27 yee 01:28 which one 01:28 gtg 01:28 I got both 01:28 bai Risa 01:31 Lara 01:31 pm 02:01 test 02:03 hi 02:04 GAH 02:04 Still can't seem to get over the fact that I know I'm the only reason Austin is alive 02:04 ;-; 02:11 *is listening to shakira* 02:11 i love my geography teacher right now 02:12 i can literally talk about anything related to pollution and destroying the environment 02:13 hey frosty o/ 02:21 *has almost 600 edits* wait WHAT 02:22 *casually gonna drag all of you lot's attention over here* 02:24 *is about to put a vote up* 02:24 or a couple of votes up 02:24 about what? :o 02:25 okai 02:25 Lara 02:25 I like the voting sig the best 02:25 AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT 02:26 i love that one too 02:26 also 02:26 it's fine XD 02:26 xD 02:29 test 02:31 http://olympus-academy-roleplay.wikia.com/d/p/2945413499855189098 02:31 :/ 02:31 sadly 02:32 "Please contact Fandom staff to request a bot flag. Your request should include a link to a public discussion on your community or explicit permission from a bureaucrat, showing approval of the use and flagging of the bot." I am a crat >.< 02:32 oi 02:32 you have my permission 02:33 xD 02:33 i could message you a thing if they want screenshots 02:34 nah 02:36 wait 02:36 yes 02:36 xD 02:37 got it 02:37 wait 02:37 I'm losing my mind 02:38 Voting:Level 7+/Motion to Legitimize Voting as the Primary Method to Make Decisions 02:38 yeah but you still have to contact 02:38 just say you are a crat 02:38 soph 02:38 go vote 02:38 :D 02:39 I did 02:39 that is a very much comprehensive aim there, Ash 02:40 Ash 02:40 can I make a suggestion? 02:40 use #? 02:41 ? 02:41 comprehensive aim? 02:41 I submitted amendment on the dorm vote to reflect what you want 02:42 yea 02:42 wait 02:42 ignore me 02:43 that is until I got edit conflicted 02:43 test 02:43 so you need to vote on amendment 02:46 and you also need to vote on my vote nat 02:46 Voting:Level 7+/Motion to Legitimize Voting as the Primary Method to Make Decisions 02:46 Voting:Level 7+/Separate Dorms 02:46 @frost 02:46 Okay. 02:43 so you need to vote on amendment 02:46 and you also need to vote on my vote nat 02:46 Voting:Level 7+/Motion to Legitimize Voting as the Primary Method to Make Decisions 02:46 Voting:Level 7+/Separate Dorms 02:46 @frost 02:46 Okay. 02:47 test 02:48 pass 02:48 tmw when your chat has lagged a long time ago, but you did nothing about it 02:53 weba, Nat 02:46 Voting:Level 7+/Motion to Legitimize Voting as the Primary Method to Make Decisions 02:46 Voting:Level 7+/Separate Dorms 02:46 @frost 02:46 Okay. 02:47 test 02:48 pass 02:48 tmw when your chat has lagged a long time ago, but you did nothing about it 02:53 weba, Nat 02:53 tanke 02:54 nat 02:54 go vote on my thing 02:55 link in pm, I've been having troubles with wifi 02:56 tbh 02:56 at these early stages 02:56 we are going to have a lot of votes 02:56 yall are going to kind of deal with that until we have everything set up 02:56 yup 03:02 aaaaaaand i must call it a day now 03:02 Night-night, Yang 03:02 Voting:Level 7+/Motion to Set a Plan Regarding the Development of Wiki Policies 03:02 awww 03:02 bye big sis 03:04 And I've also got to go 03:04 Night-night 03:04 and chat cleared 03:04 what - 03:05 night Frost 03:05 bye 03:06 did you go vote? 03:06 yes 03:07 Ash 03:07 PLEASE 03:07 remember to put in categories 03:07 until I have a header I like 03:07 Level 7+ Vote 03:08 why doesn't it auto add categories 03:08 like chb 03:08 because template 03:08 oh 03:08 I haven't made one yet 03:08 I need to 03:08 it's on my list 03:08 o/ risa 03:08 Voting:Level 7+ 03:08 Hey Taiga! 03:12 Risa 03:12 will you help me make my druid? 03:12 yee? 03:12 pleasE? 03:12 Um sure 03:12 you dont have to 03:12 *don't 03:13 I'd love too 03:13 what do you need help with? 03:13 evrything 03:13 *everything 03:14 I honestly have little to no idea where I want her to go 03:14 plan wise? 09:17 ^ this happened 09:17 And my English teacher is acting like we don't know how to do a MLA bibliography... 09:18 and the reason why she wrote it is really sad and my heart hurts ;-; 09:19 sorry I'm trying to get caught up on Shadowhunters xD 09:19 * MerisaMist is a late responder 09:20 I'm suffering through an English lecture... 09:25 (squeeze) 09:25 And finally done. 09:25 She's stopped talking 09:30 XD 09:33 Hey Taiga! 09:33 heya 09:33 Frost 09:34 how many characters can we have total? 09:34 16. 09:34 cool 09:34 BUT 12 is HIGHLY recommended if you can't manage 16 09:34 ofc 09:35 NatBot is now a thing and is a bot 09:35 I got an email back from fandom today during first hour 09:37 Nice 09:41 Okay, what do y'all think of me putting the collapsable tabs for each species on my species blog so it's easier for people to read? 09:41 I'll be getting a new computer soon so I can run the program and learn to use it 09:41 YES 09:42 please 09:42 pls do 09:51 And done. 09:52 I maybe added some sort of insult for each race as the collapsible tag... as well 09:55 RUBY 09:55 Naaaaaaaaat 09:55 John's just like "But I'm not a tree hugger?' 09:56 o/ REBA 09:56 NAT PIE (th) 09:56 *tbh was waiting for someone to greet me lol* 09:56 (th) 09:56 ey, Audrey 09:56 Sophiaaa o/ 09:57 Rebel~Sama! 09:57 MISTY-CHAN (backhug) 09:57 And I have to go... school's almost out 09:58 aw bye frosty 09:58 bai Snoman 10:00 Did I ever say much I hate ties? 10:01 why 10:01 *cries* 10:01 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser/User_manual 10:01 THE UsER MANUAL IS SO LONG 10:01 They're uncomforterable xD 10:02 Lara, thank you much for Luca 10:03 the german entrant is cute, and this is not fair 10:03 oh, you should be thanking neo, not me XD 10:03 she suggested first 10:03 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f9/fa/ed/f9faed2f0da4063dc79b06ed5e41d85e.jpg 10:03 Clostest to me that you'll get 10:03 i only linked pics 10:03 thank you Mara 10:03 I need a nickname for you mara 10:04 because there's... 10:04 Mara 10:04 Lara 10:04 Risa 10:04 call me Neo 10:04 some people do 10:04 and Reba 10:04 and no 10:04 that's taken 10:04 waht 10:04 why did you ping me 10:05 sorry 10:05 didn't mean to 10:05 it's ok lol 10:07 No matter how many times I see my avvie, I still love it 10:09 xD 10:09 omg the bad flirting in this show xD 10:09 I can't anymore 10:10 what is it misty 10:12 *really needs to work on Natalia* buuuut life 10:14 I'm watching a tv show 10:14 oh 10:14 lol 10:14 that has some awkward humor in it xD 10:14 names 10:14 of the show or something else? 10:16 the name of the show 10:16 xD 10:16 oh xD Shadowhunters 10:17 supernatural awkward humor xD 2017 02 16